Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for forming dry, high bulk, friction materials into rigid structures which are substantially immediately useable in applications requiring friction resistant structures without further modification. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of producing substantially rigid, friction material structures in the form of brake shoes, disk brake pads, brake blocks and the like.